Ships Passing in The Night
by day dreaming dreamer
Summary: "They were just two ships passing in the night. Nothing more, and nothing less." L's reaction to the news of Naomi's suicide. L/Misora drabble.


**Ships Passing in The Night:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases **

**(L/Misora)**

* * *

The piece of paper was still clad in his fingertips.

L was perched over his computer, dark orbs expressing a magnitude of emotions which all rounded back to a hollow emptiness. The famous detective had never allowed himself to become succumbed to drowning in emotions, but even so, that did not stop the darkening of his bottomless eyes. His wrist trembled ever-so-slightly, and he forced himself to set the paper back down.

Countless thoughts were racing through his mind, too intellectual for the common person to decipher and understand. The entrance to L's mind was an unsolvable maze, filled with a variety of traps and riddles. Each one could not be surpassed by the average. And because of this, no one could truly understand the reality of his genius nor the distinction that separated him from being machine and human.

One person had come close.

She had breached the impassable maze, not even bothering to apply effort into reaching the end. Why? Because she knew she possibly couldn't. She didn't want to attempt solving something that was unsolvable, so the women broke through the walls instead. She lit a match, grabbed dynamite, and blew the walls that encircled the maze to smithereens.

Unknowingly. Unintentionally.

Naomi Misora never knew the effect she had on the detective. She would never know how much he admired her willingness to win, but also her determination for doing what was right. Even if it meant giving up her only chance at justice, she wouldn't let herself fall into the pit of immorality. She was clever and intelligent, but flawed all the same. She hadn't become a robot, nor a pawn to be used, because Naomi didn't give up. She kept persevering, even when she fell and staggered countless times, hopelessness raw in her features.

So she would never know. The glances that L had previously passed at her would be nothing more than a casual stare, and when he had awkwardly thrown his arms around her frame, it would be nothing more than a peculiar encounter with a stranger.

_Stranger._

If she recalled the oddity of L when her brain sparked back to that day, he wouldn't be her friend, her boss, or someone that she even admired. Because Misora never knew that he was L in the first place. He would be nothing more than a stranger (who had apparently committed sexual assault) that had given her a quick hug to express his gratitude. There was nothing more to their relationship. He didn't have the _right_ to hold such an immature crush on a woman that viewed him as nothing more than a ship.

A ship that had passed her in the night. (Or day, if you long for specifics)

His eyes skimmed the paper, re-reading the same sentences over and over again. Her picture was there, but she wasn't smiling. Her dark hair reached her shoulders with a precise neatness that L could never accomplish. Her mouth was in a tight line, eyes hard. He couldn't see the diverse shade to her expressing (-pleading-sorrow filled-tired-fuming-heated-determined-) eyes because it had been printed in black and white. L could only stare at a stoic image of the women who had changed his life, and then look back at the details.

**_Misora Naomi:_**

**_Cause of death- suicide _**

He had no reason to be sad or depressed over this.

The two were nothing more than ships that had briefly passed each other, barely skimming the masts.

L knew the information couldn't be accurate. He had read about her fiancé's death around a week ago, but hadn't been overly concerned for her well being. He should've been. That was a mistake on his part. He had assumed she would endure the pain, just as she always had. She would keep going with her life, maybe join in with the FBI once more, but under no circumstances would she feel the need to end her life prematurely. It just wasn't...her. Which brought him to Kira. All the evidence pointed towards that, but he couldn't bring himself to implore the possibility. That case was _his_ responsibility, (more importantly, not _hers_) and any deaths could've been stopped if he had been a little quicker.

There was a funeral (they hadn't recovered a body, but they knew) service in a few days time.

L wouldn't go.

He had no reason to be sad or depressed over Naomi's death.

Because, after all, they were just two ships passing in the night.

Nothing more, and nothing less.

(But he was sad)

Because somehow, unintentional or not, Naomi Misora had wedged herself into L's heart.

(And her absence was deafening to hear)

* * *

**I just finished reading the BB Murder Cases novel, and I really enjoyed the book. It was complex and thrilling, and it also opened my eyes to yet another Death Note pairing. It also made Naomi's death in the anime sadder, and I wished they would've kept her on the show longer. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this, regardless of its shortness. Please excuse any information mistakes (I have not read L: Change The World) because I am far too lazy to google anything I am uncertain of. Also excuse any grammar mistakes, because I always- no matter how much editing- end up leaving one. Reviews will be much appreciated! **


End file.
